youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Daffers in Wonderland
FreddieandDaffersfan movie spoof and animal style version of the 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Alice's Sister - Anna (The King and I) *Dinah - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *White Rabbit - Bartok (Anastasia) *Doorknob - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dodo - Hades (Hercules) *Parrot next to Dodo - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Gods (Hercules) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King) *Oysters - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Walrus - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Carpenter - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bill the Lizard - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rose - Neera (Dinosaur) *Flowers - Various Disney Animals *Caterpillar - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bird in Tree - Terk (Tarzan) *Cheshire Cat - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Mad Hatter - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *March Hare - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Dormouse - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - John Darling, Michael Darling and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Card Painters - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Marching Cards - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Queen of Hearts - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *King of Hearts - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) Scene Index Edit ** Daffers in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits ** Daffers in Wonderland part 2 - Daffers is Bored ("In a World of My Own") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Bat ("I'm Late") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 4 - Daffers Meets Jafar/The Bottle on the Table ** Daffers in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Daffers ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 6 - Daffers Meets Iago and Zazu ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 7 - "The Dawson and the Basil" ** Daffers in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" ** Daffers in Wonderland part 9 - A Ant with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" ** Daffers in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 11 - Daffers Meets Wreck-It Ralph/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" ** Daffers in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Daffers ** Daffers in Wonderland part 13 - Daffers Meets the Cheshire Peter Pan ("'Twas Brilling") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bat Arrives Again) ** Daffers in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood ** Daffers in Wonderland part 17 - Daffers Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") ** Daffers in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Messina, the Queen of Hearts ** Daffers in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Peter Pan Appears Yet Again ** Daffers in Wonderland part 20 - Daffers's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" ** Daffers in Wonderland part 21 - Daffers's Flight/The Finale ** Daffers in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof